Soul Mates Once Again
by TheVampireChickSelene
Summary: When history repeats itself, two souls find each other again, and an old evil comes back, there’s nothing you can do but fight for what you love. Rose and Dimitri all the way. This is my first story so enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people of the world, this is my first fanfic so no flames plz. Ok so this is what's going on, this story is a mix of twilight, blue bloods, and of course vampire academy. But it just going to revolve around the vampire academy characters. So enjoys.**

_**Summary: When history repeats itself, two souls find each other again, and an old evil comes back, there's nothing you can do but fight for what you love. **_

**Pre-face**

**1920**

**Azure, Montana**

**DPOV**

Why? Why was this happening to me! What did I ever do to deserve this! First, I found my soul mate, you might be thinking "How is that bad?" Well its bad when your soul mate is your fiancés best friend. Second, I haven't even told my fiancé my greatest secret, a secret that I should have told her since I put that damn ring on her finger. And of course the winner of all this, right now I was stuck in a cell with Rosette Halliwell, my soul mate and my fiancé's best friend/maid of honor.

"Could you please stop staring into oblivion and focus on the task in hand?" she said in her annoyed voice. Rosette, or for what she prefers we call her Rose, had long dark brown beautiful hair, chocolate dark eyes, and a body that would make any man(straight or gay) fall to there knees and worship her. "Dimitrous! Really stop staring and listen, someone is coming!" she said in a frantic voice. This time I did. Someone with heavy boots was coming down the hall to our cell. When the door opened, we knew exactly who it was.

"Well, well, well now that our two guest are awake, they should be ready to cooperate" said the cruel voice of the man that was keeping us in here, Elliot Van Ellen.

"You better just give up now, you don't know where the powers are hidden, and where're not going to tell you where they are!" I said finally speaking up.

"Oh I know were they are, you're just going to die so that I can get them" He said while moving towards us.

**Present**

**Azure, Montana**

**DPOV**

"I cant wait for you to meet her! This is going to be so great!" said Lissa from inside my arms.

"I cant wait either, for this Rose girl to show up" I chuckled at my love. Lissa had liked me since I had came to this school, so I said why not and started going out with her about two weeks ago. Lissa was the greatest, she was the most sweetest girl in school. And right now we were in our last class waiting for her best friend to arrive. Apparently, she had gotten in trouble the Friday before I came, so she got suspended for two weeks and so this was the first time I would meet the infamous Rose Hathaway. I had heard a lot of stories about her, she loved to party and practically with boys. She was the heart breaker of the school, and had a killer body to prove it. But I of course never laid eyes on her, so I had no idea if this stories were real.

"Here she comes!!" said Lissa almost jumping up and down. I chuckled at her excitement. That's when it happened, that's when _she_ walked into the classroom, that's when she became the only thing I cared about, that's when Rosemary Hathaway became my soul mate, and that's when history started repeating itself again.

**So watcha guys think, is it good? Or is it bad?** **Should I continue it or leave it in the dark? Your help is needed people; please review-favorite-subscribe**

**Till later ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Next Capitulo XD**_

**Present**

**Azure, Montana**

**RPOV**

I pushed open the schools heavy metal doors, and walked up to my last class. The one and only class I had with my best friend Lissa, and apparently her new boyfriend. The last I saw her, she was still with Aaron, her long time boy toy and whom she lost her virginity to. I still cant believe she lost her virginity before me. I mean, she was the head cheerleader and all, but I was "considered" the school slut. Not that I was, I just had a killer body and a smart ass attitude to go with it.

Once I entered the class room, I scanned it for any signs of Lissa. There she was…………. With a God damn sexy, hunk of a guy. Oh My God I mean, don't get me wrong, I have seen my share of hot guys, but _he _just takes the cake. _He_ had shoulder length brown hair that looked like I could run my fingers through all day, chocolate brown eyes that probably could look through your soul, and a strong sexy body that I could do a lot of dirty things with………………

"Rose!! Rose!! Over here!!" I snapped out of it as soon as I saw _his_ arms around her tiny waist.

"Hey Lissa, so this must be the famous boyfriends I have heard so much of" I said trying to keep my cool, but scanning my eyes over _his_ body, like a cat measuring her food.

"Yup, this is Dimitri Belikov, Dimitri meet my best friend Rose Hathaway" she said, completely oblivious to my sultry gaze at her boy.

"Um, oh yeah Hi" he said coming out of some kind of haze (Hehe check and mate) while he extended his arm out to shake my hand. I reached out, and as soon as my hand touched his, an electricity volt went through my body. All I could think of was _'aww crap'_

_**So what you guys think???? So Review-Favorite-Subscribe **___


End file.
